A toner is used to form an image on a medium. A toner that can be fixed at a low temperature is preferred because the energy used for fixing the toner would be reduced.
A toner of one type in the related art includes a binder resin that has a low glass transition temperature. This toner has a low fixing temperature, but may be solidified while being stored in a toner cartridge.
A toner of another type includes crystalline polyester resin to further lower the fixing temperature. However, the toner of this type may also be solidified while being stored in a toner cartridge. Further, because viscosity of this toner significantly reduces when being heated to a certain temperature, the toner may not be properly transferred to the medium because of lack of viscosity. As a result, a temperature range within which the toner can be properly transferred to the medium may become narrower.